Vislor Turlough
Junior Ensign Commander Vislor Turlough was a companion of the Fifth Doctor. He travelled principally alongside Tegan Jovanka, but also had a few adventures with Nyssa and Kamelion. He briefly met and saved the life of Peri Brown in Lanzarote on 8 May 1984 before leaving the Doctor's company. He also had significant interaction with Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, the First Doctor and Susan Foreman. He encountered but did not speak with the Second and Third Doctors and Sarah Jane Smith. After leaving the TARDIS, he also met the Tenth Doctor and Emily Winter. Turlough was a complex individual. His motivations were often unclear to those around him. He was for a time willingly under the influence of the Black Guardian. During this period, he tried to kill the Doctor. After overcoming the Black Guardian, he was a mostly-trusted member of the TARDIS crew, but there were still moments where his actions were questioned. It was only at the end of his time on the TARDIS that the Doctor finally discovered the truth about how Turlough ended up on Earth and why he was susceptible to the Black Guardian in the first place. The Doctor once indicated that what made Turlough such an interesting travelling companion was that he never knew what Turlough was thinking. Turlough was known in his youth as "Vis". (AUDIO: Kiss of Death) Turlough rarely talked about his life on Trion before and during the civil war, although his desperation to destroy a distress beacon he recognised as being from Trion and his reluctance to contact his people to save the inhabitants of Sarn indicated there were severe penalties for defiance of his exile. Before the war, Turlough's family was wealthy, and owned a planet. In the military, he held the rank and serial number of "Junior Ensign Commander Vislor Turlough, VTEC9/12/44". (TV: Planet of Fire) In his teenage years, before he became a member of the military, he fell in love with a girl named Deela. Her father was on the opposite side during the civil war. (AUDIO: Kiss of Death) Turlough's mother was killed during the civil war and his younger brother Malkon and his father were exiled to the abandoned colony planet of Sarn. Turlough himself was exiled to Earth. (TV: Planet of Fire) On Earth, he hid his alien origins and lived as a human schoolboy, attending Brendon Public School, where Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart taught. Turlough was supervised by a custodian masquerading as a solicitor in Chancery Lane. During his time at Brendon Public School, he enjoyed studying history. (AUDIO: Phantasmagoria) However, he always hated the works of William Shakespeare. (AUDIO: The Emerald Tiger) Turlough also studied Christmas and Easter at school. (PROSE: Last Minute Shopping) Turlough spent half-term with his schoolmate Hippo Ibbotson and his family in Weston-super-Mare. (AUDIO: The Memory Bank) Turlough and Charlie Gibbs once climbed the wall of the girls' school. When the girls saw them, their screams were so loud that Gibbs fell back over the wall and fractured his collarbone. (AUDIO: The Memory Bank) Turlough did not learn until 2013 that Gibbs was also from Trion and that his family supported the opposing faction in the civil war. (AUDIO: Eldrad Must Die!)